


Killua is my most favourite person in the world!

by Kireeeshima



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What do you mean this is like 8 years late, literally just fluff, the softest of fluff, very soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Some random girl asks Gon out, Gon accepts, Killua flips.





	Killua is my most favourite person in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 
> 
> I rewatched HXH again
> 
> I'm definitely not like 8 years late or anything. 
> 
> I wrote this a while tired and suddenly felt like making some soft, fluffy, n innocent KilluGon fluff. So here it is. I've never written for either of these characters, so forgive me if it's OOC, I tried to keep it as in char as possible.

“Gon-kun! I like you! Please go out with me!” A blushing, double braided hair girl pleaded with a deep bow. Gon looked up, an egg roll halfway in his mouth. 

“Huh? Sure.” 

Killua dropped his sandwich on the grass, jaw frozen and eyes wide. “HAH?!?!?!” Killua screamed once he finally got his brain and voice to work. The girl lit up, beet red face darkening as she bounced on her heels. Killua however, was still frozen in his place, eyes darting from Gon to the girl. Everything was perfectly normal. A perfectly average day. Morning, boring class, and finally, lunch. They were eating lunch together, as always, when suddenly, this dolled up girl comes up all fidgety and soft spoken, unable to keep eye contact with Gon despite calling out to him. It seemed like she didn't even register Killua's existence- or more like- Gon was the only one in her eyes. 

“Really?!” The girl clapped her hands together excitedly. 

“Mhm!”

“JUST A SECOND! TIME OUT! TIME!!” Killua thrust his hand up into the air, breaking into the conversation. Both of them turned to him (although the girl blinked as if just realizing Killua was there). 

“What's wrong, Killua?” Gon clinked his head to the side. 

“You're seriously fine with going out with anyone?! Even this random chick you don't know?! Really?!” The girl frowned when Killua pointed a finger at her. 

“Yeah, why not?” 

“What do you mean ‘why not’?! This is a big deal you know! You can't just… go out with anyone that asks! You gotta like… get to know them first! Or something! What if they're weird?! Or a pervert?! Or worse!!” Killua waved his hands around making erratic movements, desperately trying to make the oblivious Gon understand. Although he himself wasn't too sure on how to explain how a relationship should work since he's never been in one himself. And his parents relationship is… questionable at best.

“Hey! That's a little rude you know!” She huffed, stomping her foot forward. 

“I guess, but I don't mind going somewhere with someone, I got lots of free time! Ah, but I can't go this Saturday since I'm hanging out with Killua that day, sorry.” Gon, that idiot, turned around and clapped his hands together in a apology, looking up at the confused girl.

“Like I said, you can't just- wait. Go out _somewhere?_ ” Killua froze, squinting at Gon.

“Mhm. Isn't that what she was asking?” He turned to Killua and tilted his head again.

…

“Gon.”

“Yeah?”

“She was asking to go out. As in dating. She wanted to be in a relationship with you.”

...

“Eh?” Gon blinked, then turned to the girl while pointing to himself, “Is that true?”

“Y-Yes?” The girl nodded, her giddiness gone and replaced by utter confusion. 

“Oh. Well, I guess that's fine?” Gon said. Killua clinked his head forward,

“Like I said! You can't just go out with anyone that asks- well, technically you can, but you shouldn't! You don't even know this girl! You should date someone you like!” 

“Like? Well I don't hate her or anything.” Gon, oh that stupid fool. How could someone be this dense?

“No, Gon. Not the like you would use to describe a friend or your favourite food. I mean like… like like.” Killua couldn't just believed that he just said the words ‘like like’, but ‘love’ felt too strong to use here. Gon furrowed his brows in deep thought, bringing a hand up to his chin. He thought and thought and his face gradually turned redder. Smoke started to steam out of his ears and a loud explosion sounded soon after. The girl jumped back in surprise, and at this point, Killua was starting to pity the poor girl. She probably had no clue he was this dense. Then again, she shouldn't have confessed if she didn't know Gon that well yet. Killua sighed, seeing that he'd have to explain since Gon looked like he was about to short circuit again. His face turned into a light pink and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous gesture. 

“Like like means… it's when you really like someone. Not like a friend or a family member. It's like… your heart beats really fast when you're with them and your stomach feels funny… you always want to be with them or near them and you just… can't think of a better place than by their side.” God dammit. Why did he have to explain to his crush what a crush was? Maybe he added a little too many personal experiences in his explanation…

“I see, then that means I can't date her, cause I don't feel like that. Sorry.” Gon turned to the girl and bowed. She deflated, and Killua guessed she was either going to cry, run off, yell at him, or all three. Maybe even a slap. Is it bad that Killua wanted to grin watching her get rejected? Probably. Did he care? Not really. Did he actually grin? Maybe. Well, he at least had the decency to look away so the already fragile girl wouldn't see his most likely shit eating smirk. 

“Oh. Just a second. Doesn't this mean that we should date then, Killua?” What.

“What?” Killua whipped his head around so quickly he was surprised it didn't snap. But it wouldn't have been the first neck he snapped anyways. Ok, bad time for assassin jokes.

“Well cause of what you said. I like you, but not in the way I like Mito-san or Kurapika and Leorio. And my heart sometimes beats really fast when I'm with you. Plus, I can't think of a better place than somewhere with you! Because you're my favourite person in the whole world, Killua!” Gon threw his arms up incredibly childishly, a wide grin plastered on his face. Killua blinked, then his entire face flushed red down to his shoulders. 

“Huh?! Idiot! You can't just say things like that!!” He jumped up and covered his face with the back of his hand. 

“Why not?” 

“Because it's embarrassing!!” 

“But it's true!” Gon protested. 

“You- do you not feel embarrassment or something?! Is your brain broken in that area?!” 

“It's not! Probably…” 

“I'll never understand how you can say things like that so easily.” Killua sighed, face palming. 

“I'm only telling the truth though…” Gon sulks, and Killua can only sigh again. Until he realizes that they're alone now.

“Oh. That chick is gone.”

“Ah. You're right.” Gon looks around to see no one. Suddenly, his face is grabbed and his cheeks are stretched apart by Killua.

“More importantly, I can't believe you didn't know what she meant at all! I mean really, 'go out somewhere’?! How can you be that dense?! Do you not have a brain or something?! Is your head just empty space?! A void?!” He rants, tugging them apart painfully more.

“Owowowow!” Gon flails around begging for Killua to spare him, until he suddenly starts laughing. 

“What? Don't laugh, I'm serious.” Killua huffs with a frown.

“I'm just really happy right now.” Gon smiles and places his hands gently over Killua's that still rest on his face, “My heart and stomach feels all fluttery right now. And I feel really light, like I could jump super high with just a little hop. I love it, I really do like you, Killua.” 

“... Idiot. I told you to stop saying embarrassing things like that.” Killua grumbles and tears his hands away, only to snatch one of Gon's hands and entangle their fingers together. He looks away so Gon wouldn't notice his blush, but knows that was pointless since Gon did anyways and laughed at him. Gon tightened the grip of their hands, but not uncomfortably so (surprisingly, considering his monster strength), it was comforting and warm. 

“Dammit… I don't want to go back to class.” 

“Me neither, but skipping would be bad…” Gon hums and brings his finger to his chin, thinking. A few seconds pass before he grins and turns towards Killua again, “Well, being a little late today shouldn't be too bad.” Killua makes a content huff and looks up at the sky, unable to stop his smile.

 

“Yeah, you're right.”

...

"So are we going out now?"

 

"... Do you really have to ask that now, after all this..?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rip nameless girl.


End file.
